


Karaoke Confession

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. Katie hears James singing at a bar and considers her feelings for him.





	Karaoke Confession

It was in a quiet, half-filled lounge when Katie first heard James singing karaoke. 

He was drunk, yes, but just like everyone else, he wasn’t wasted after 5 or so glasses of whiskey, but after 3 bottles of beer to work up the courage to sing. When the singer before him stopped, he took a nervous sip of the IPA, climbed up on stage, grabbed the mic and started looking for a song. When he found one he liked, he cleared his throat to grab just the right bit of attention. “Hi, um, my name’s James,” he said. “And I’d like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine.”

Katie’s ears perked. She had the nagging feeling that he was talking to her. They had been dating on-and-off for the past couple months. She turned in her seat at a little table off to stage right to listen. Then James opened his mouth.

His voice was angelic, or pretty close to it. But to her surprise, he stayed in tune as he sang a popular piano ballad about how the singer really loved and cared for the subject, but was afraid to tell them. Typical love song stuff. 

When he finished, James hurried off stage, hiding his blush from the crowd. He hurried over to the table Pidge was sitting at, only to find out she’d already stoo up to meet him. Still blushing, he looked away and put his hands behind his back.“So, um… what’d you think?” he asked.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” she said. 

“That’s not what I meant.

“Did you really mean all that?”

His breathed in sharply through his nose and nodded. To his relief, she smiled.

“I love you too, James,” she said. Then she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. James wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed back.


End file.
